


To the clouds

by Awkward_Orca



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Consent, Gaseous creature, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Orca/pseuds/Awkward_Orca
Summary: Looking for someone Calling for help, Lance explores a cave by himself and finds a sentient mist and he fucks it. That's it





	To the clouds

Lance crept along the cave, his hand primed just above his Bayard. Technically, they were responding to a help signal, but Voltron had been getting false signals that led to Galra traps lately. So, while Hunk cleared another part of the cave, Lance was determined to not be caught by surprise.

As he turned a corner, a side of the cave at the far end of the tunnel was covered in a faint, wobbling light.

"Hello?" Lance called, continuing towards the lights. "I'm a paladin of Voltron, we're responding to a request for assistance?"

There was no response. Inhaling, Lance unlatched his Bayard, but didn't transform it just yet. As he approached the curve in the cave, the light not only grew brighter, but he began to hear... Something. 

This was not a sound that Lance could fully comprehend. It was so soft that it was the same sensation as seeing something out of the corner of your eye. Faint, distant, and when Lance tried to focus on it, it faded. And yet, it was calming, reminded him of years gone by, of his Grandma singing to him on a rainy evening.

As he rounded the corner, the cave tunnel extended up into a massive arching ceiling. The floor was covered in a soft sand, which reflected the light that filled the center of the room. Though, looking at it properly, Lance thought it looked more like a glowing fog.

Slender trendels of mist floated, intertwined and emitting soft variations of light, basking Lance in a shower of gently fluctuating light.

Lance stared, his body drooping in relaxation. His Bayard returned to it's holder, and Lance stepped forward slowly.

As he neared, the fog pulsed, stretching out to him. Lance lifted up a hand as he neared the fog. The moment his finger brushed against the translucent tendrils, a shock bounced down his arm. He blinked, shaking his head slightly as the trance dropped. The fog floated in front of him, flowing like a quiet stream. "What are you?" Lance asked, reaching his hand out more.

He didn't feel afraid or nervous, staring at the fog he didn't sense any harmful intentions. 

A cool breeze rested against his glove as his hand was enveloped by the fog. As his wrist armor clicked and dropped to the ground with a thud, Lance raised an eyebrow, curious. A pressure grew along his wrist, and his glove was peeled back, drops of condensation immediately forming along his skin.

Lance smiled, a small laugh escaping him as he twisted his hand around, feeling the fog drift between his fingers like water.

"This is wild," He muttered, watching the fog reach out further down his arm. "What else can you do?"

His breath left in a rush as the mist spread and covered him, his feet lifting up off the ground by just a few centimeters before he was lowered back down.

Inhaling, his eyes fluttered, a tingling spreading out his limbs and a kind pressure expanding his lungs. Lance only felt more certain that this mist was not only sentient, but kind. He felt his muscles relaxing, his knees bending, but he didn't fall.

After some time of being submerged in a comforting pressure, Lance blinked his eyes open. It took him another moment to realize that all of his armor was removed, resting on the floor which was now a few feet away.

Letting out a breath, Lance rolled his head, curling his fingers. "This is great," he sighed, biting his lip as the pressure increased in rolling strips down his back.

A cool grip rested around Lance's cock, spreading between his legs and back along his ass. He shivered, heat spreading and surrounding each chilled touch.

Floating in the fog, his limbs tingling, pleasure building within him. It was more than a physical pleasure, he felt cared for, wanted, loved. He felt everything he wanted to feel, his breathing even and calm.

His toes brushed the sand, the fog supporting him as it lowered him gently, lingering with the longing of a lover seeing their dearest off on a deployment.

Lance collapsed back onto the sand, trembling and gulping down air, his body thrumming. "Fuck," he sighed, pulling a hand up his chest, staring at his fingers. "That was awesome."

Now, Lance's problem was waking his limbs up enough to get dressed in his armor and back to Voltron.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a collection of smut I write while high


End file.
